lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Lovie
Thomas Lovie is the son of Amber Heard, and in one of the great secrets of the Kingdom was the son of the current King of Lucerne William Lovie III. Upon the death of Amber Heard II. his identity was revealed and he was taken in by William as his flesh and blood. This means that he is a prince of Lucerne and a major figure in House Lovie. Thomas Lovie has many half siblings in the form of William, Ashley, Lucie, Riley, and Sigmund Scott of which his brother William is the current heir of the Kingdom of Lucerne and a growing young boy, his sister Ashley is already being described as a stunningly beatiful young women, and she is only six at the time of Westros, his sister Lucie is the oldest of William`s children and is fifteen at the time of Westros and travelling in Dole with her mother Britney Hemsworth, his brother Riley is a troubled young boy that longs for his father`s approval but being unable to get what he wants has grown angry, while his final brother Sigmund has been taken to Stormwind where at the age of five he is spending time with the Starke`s and away from the troubles of Tree Hill. Originally Amber believed that Thomas would live his life as a snow due to his birth being out of wedlock. This fate was avoided following the death of Amber and William accepting him as his own. He is now raised by Bella and William and their is not hostility from Bella who understands that the birth happened years before William knew Bella. Thomas quickly became a loving member of the family, and was especially doted on by his aunt Alice Lovie of whom became somewhat of a adoptive mother as Bella could only be so much for the boy. This relationship would be his strongest until he became best friends with his half brother William Lovie IV. of whom formed a bond that noone really expected. His relationship with his brother William, and the future elements of what might become a serious problem in Riley Scott would arrive during the events of the Fire on the Mountain story. During this Thomas, William, and some of their friends travelled to Nortburg with an escort and while there they travelled the lands around the estate on horseback. While doing this one day Thomas would notice they were being watched from afar by a young boy on a horse, and each day he was driven off by Dylan Steimare of whom was one of the men gaurding them during this time. One morning they were able to sneak away from Dylan and the others and got to the boy before he was driven off, and during this conversation they learned his name was Riley Scott, and the silently known about bastard of their father and Brooke Scott. At first the three had a pleasent conversation but this deterioated when Riley insulted their father and William took offence and pushed Riley causing Thomas to assist his younger brother. Before a true fight could break out Lucas Scott came from behind and grabbed Riley putting him on his horse before apologizing to the group and riding away. Thomas and William following this would return to the estate and never discuss the meeting with Riley, but William promised that when their father returned from Berne he was going to tell him that Riley appeared very vengeful towards him. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne book Thomas is ten years old, and is already a spitting image of his father. He became a POV character briefly during the comic Fire on the mountain, and during this time most of what we know about Thomas, and his siblings was revealed in the same way that Brooke revealed about her children, and Britney did for hers. History Early History Born during the tail end of the relationship between Amber and William, Thomas lived the majorty of his youth as the bastard son of Amber Heard II. Although always respected as a member of House Arryn everyone knew what he was and that eventually he would become known as Thomas Snow as was customary for all bastards in Lucerne to be known as. Battle of Berne Main Article : Battle of Berne As the Battle of Berne approached Thomas was hidden by his mother Amber he knew that the conflict was coming after she was warned by (find guy). This warning allowed the heir of William Lovie III. to survive. House Lovie Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Fire on the Mountain Main Article : Fire on the Mountain His relationship with his brother William, and the future elements of what might become a serious problem in Riley Scott would arrive during the events of the Fire on the Mountain story. His relationship with his brother William, and the future elements of what might become a serious problem in Riley Scott would arrive during the events of the Fire on the Mountain story. During this Thomas, William, and some of their friends travelled to Nortburg with an escort and while there they travelled the lands around the estate on horseback. While doing this one day Thomas would notice they were being watched from afar by a young boy on a horse, and each day he was driven off by Dylan Steimare of whom was one of the men gaurding them during this time. One morning they were able to sneak away from Dylan and the others and got to the boy before he was driven off, and during this conversation they learned his name was Riley Scott, and the silently known about bastard of their father and Brooke Scott. At first the three had a pleasent conversation but this deterioated when Riley insulted their father and William took offence and pushed Riley causing Thomas to assist his younger brother. Before a true fight could break out Lucas Scott came from behind and grabbed Riley putting him on his horse before apologizing to the group and riding away. Thomas and William following this would return to the estate and never discuss the meeting with Riley, but William promised that when their father returned from Berne he was going to tell him that Riley appeared very vengeful towards him. 'Family Members' Amber_Heard_II._Cover_Amazing.jpg|Amber Heard II. - Mother|link=Amber Heard II. 'Relationships' Lucie Lovie Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Lucie Lovie - Best Friend|link=Lucie Lovie Category:House Heard Category:People of Berne Category:People Category:Royal Prince of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:People of Lucerne